Shugo Chara Sick Amu 1
by joh117
Summary: Amu gets sick with the stomach flu.
1. chapter 1

One day Amu woke up with a headache. Ran, Miki, Su,and Dia came out of their eggs and went to Amu.

"Amu wake up ,"Ran said.

" You will be late to the school and the guardian meeting desu ," said Su.

" Guys, look she is walking up ," said Dia.

" Good morning Amu ," said Ran, Miki,Su and Dia.

" Good morning to you to,"said Amu.

Amu got out of her bed and put on her school uniform.She skipped breakfast and ran to the Royal Garden.Once she got their Tadase,Rima,Nadeshiko ,and Yaya greeted her and asked her why she was late.

Amu said,"I woke up late."

Tadase said,"let the meeting start."

"The first topic of discussion is the increase of x eggs," said Tadase.

So the meeting kept going until lunch time. Tsukasa-san said it was time for them to go to class.Tadase,Rima,Nadeshiko,and Amu went to the 5th grade hall for Math class while Yaya went to the 4th grade hall for Language Arts.Classes stated and Amu stated to get fidgety and tried for some reason.Tadase noticed Amu's flushed face .

"Amu,are you feeling alright?"Tadase asked quietly.

"No,I don't feel good," said Amu.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?"asked Tadase.

Amu said, "yes."

Her Shugo Charas looked at each other worried about what is wrong with Amu.

"Nikaidou - sensi,can Amu and me go to the nurse's office,"Tadase asked.

"You two can go to the nurse's office,"said Nikaidou.

Amu,Tadase,and their Shugo charas left the classroom.Rima and Nadeshiko looked at each other worried about Amu.When Amu and Tadase were walking Amu started to feel faint.She started to fall and Tadase caught her just in time.Tadase carried Amu bridal style until they got to the nurse's office.Tadase laid her down on one of the open beds.He started calling her name and eventually Amu woke up.The nurse came in and asked what was wrong.

"Well my stomach hurts, I have a headache,I feel nauseous and tired,"said Amu.

"It sounds like you have the stomach flu," said the nurse.

"Let's check your temperature,"said the nurse.

After the nurse put the thermometer in Amu's mouth they waited for 2 minutes. The nurse took the thermometer out of her mouth and said she had a temperature of 102 degrees fahrenheit.

"You have a fever,"said the nurse.

" You should get your things and go home." said the nurse.

"Okay,"said Amu.

Amu got of the bed and Tadase helped her walk because her legs were shaky.When they got back to the classroom Amu gathered her things and so did Tadase so he can help her walk home.

Then they left the classroom and told Nikaidou, Amu was sick and that Tadase is going to help her walk to her house.

"I am sorry that I made you get into this mess,Tadase ,"said Amu.

"It is okay , Amu all that matters is that you get better,"said Tadase.

They finally got to Amu's house. Tadase took Amu's things and carried her upstairs.He laid her down on her bed and pulled the blanket over her and she fell asleep.Tadase set Amu's and his things on her night stand. After two hours Amu woke up.

"Tadase,I feel like I am going to throw up,"said Amu.

Tadase picked her up to her to the bathroom and set her down in front of the toilet.While Amu was throwing up he went to go get a bucket.He found a bucket in the closet and set it next to her bed.When she was done throwing up Tadase carried her to her room and tucked her into her bed.She fell asleep for 5 hours straight. After a while he heard the front door open so Tadase went downstairs to see who it was.When he found out that it was her mother Tadase, Kiseki,and Amu's Shugo Charas told what happened to Amu.After he explained what happened Tadase left .

A few minutes later Amu started to throw up again.Her mom rushed to her room and started to rub her back.After Amu was done her mom told her that they have to go to France for a while.

"Amu can you take care of yourself ?"Amu 's mom asked her.

"Yes ,I can take care of myself ,you can go."said Amu.

"If something bad happens call right away and you don't have to worry about school for a month because we will be gone for a month,"said her mother.

"We will send money every week and we are leaving tomorrow ,"said her mother.

"And this means you are staying home here alone and you can have your friends over,"said her mother.

"okay,"said Amu.

When her mother left her Shugo Chara talked to her for a while and Amu went to sleep.When she woke up Ikuto was there.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ikuto, what are you doing in here ?" asked Amu.

"I was just coming by here for a visit," said Ikuto.

"Okay, "said Amu.

"Are you sick ?" asked Ikuto.

"Yes," said Amu.

"Let me guess you have the stomach flu and your parents are leaving with Ami to some place for some show she is in," said Ikuto as he.

"How did you know that?" asked Amu.

"I noticed that your parents leave you behind," said Ikuto.

Ikuto put his hand on Amu's and instantly took it off. You have a really high fever. I am going to go get a cold compress. By the time Ikuto got there, Amu already was asleep. He put the cold compress on her and stand down on the chair next to her study table. After an hour Amu woke up and saw Ikuto asleep on the chair and his head rested on the study table. She quietly tiptoed to the bathroom making sure she didn't wake him up. And she started to vomit everything she ate today. Eventually, Ikuto woke up to the sound. He went to the bathroom and started to rub her back. When she was done he carried her to her room and tucked her in bed.

Both of them went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Amu only felt worse.

When she woke she was surprised that Ikuto was laying right next to her. She started to scream.

"Amu, can you please stop screaming you are only going to upset your stomach,"said Ikuto.

"Sorry,"Amu said

"My stomach really hurts,"Amu said.

"This is why I told you to not scream." Ikuto said.

"Do you feel like you are going to trow up or are you just hungry?"Ikuto asked.

"I feel like I am going to throw up."Amu said.

Ikuto carried her bridal style to the bathroom.After she was done she felt better.Then Ikuto and Amu went back to sleep.

The next day Amu was all better.

So she decided to go back to school. After she was ddone getting ready she noticed Ikuto was still sleeping on her bed.Ikuto looked pale and sweat was dripping down his face.

uh oh Ikuto caught the stomach flu.


End file.
